Harry Potter and the New Beginning
by nilly willy silly tilly
Summary: Purely for author's own amusement purposes over the summer vacation. HP/Edward. You know the drill... Perhaps not. *Caution: not read HP to the end nor Twilight. Please excuse the ignorance and wild imagination.
1. Chapter 1: The Vacation

Episode 1

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry boasts three millennia of tutelage, producing numerous great witches and wizards including…_

_Hogwarts as known today has been formally established by the Four Founders…_

_The famed school has been turned into a ruin right after the fall of Voldemort the Soulless…_

_The school has gained further prestige due to the new addition of powerful witches and wizards who have survived the War of Death, one of whom is Harry Potter the Survivor…_

_Despite the sheer number of professors that have passed through Hogwarts, there are still those who stayed for several decades including the school's current headmistress, the Senior Council members, and…_

~Hogwarts: History XVIII ed.

* * *

Hogwarts.

Although the word may sound like hogwash, it carries a great respect and reverence among the European magical community as the Las Fortress, where the Battle of Death took place. Once a magnificent architecture has suffered many detrimental blows from the Battle and even as of now, it is still recuperating. The antique stained glasses and marble floorings have been restored to its former glory, but the magical reserve of the School still lacks magic – the energy that sustains and protects the establishment – since the core has been altered after the War to be more liberal and independent. In order to compensate for the deficient energy, the Senior Council of Hogwarts was appointed after the War to lend their powers; one of whom is a frustrated gentleman with messy onyx hair and Avada Kedavra eyes, who was currently and undoubtedly _lost_.

"Damn it, not now!"

At his cry, the floor beneath him shone iridescently and emitted a 'growl'.

"I told you countless times: you're not ready to be 'named*'!"

Harry Potter was bickering with Hogwarts – well, the sentient projection of Hogwarts – which was a common occurrence.

The new sentient being of Hogwarts viewed Harry as its 'mother' because it was born from Harry's burst of energy after the Final Battle. Although Harry loved Hogwarts and its spirit, he refused to name it for a reason: 'naming' required the stability of being, which Hogwarts lacked. Hogwarts understood the reason behind Harry's refusal and accepted it, but that did not mean it couldn't have a little fun during the wait. This resulted in a lost Harry Potter.

"I swear, if you don't put me back to where I was, you'll have a head of a pig for your body, instead of –"

Before Harry could finish the sentence, he was lurched from the ground, swallowed by the air itself, and spat back out onto the soft carpet of the Senior Council Chamber.

"Always so graceful, brat."

Harry's brows furrowed deeper as he was greeted by the sniding remark of his former Potions Professor.

"Shouldn't you be intimidating professor Harbona now?"

"Ah, professor Harbona's currently being tended to in the Hospital Wing. The poor lad suffered quite a pain."

Albus Dumbledore interjected, smiling, as he handed Harry a cup of tea with some decorated sugar cubes on the side – his newest fascination.

"No, don't tell me. His ulcer came back?"

Harry tried his hardest to stifle his building laughter tickling his throat.

"That incompetent moron fainted when he saw me at the door."

Snape ground his teeth at Harry's reaction, and his eyes glinted with malice, promising further misfortune for professor Harbona.

"Severus, I know that professor Harbona isn't as skilled as you are – heck, hardly anyone is – but do you really have to make the poor man's health miserable? After all, you're the one who resigned."

"It passes time."

Severus commented nonchalantly, ignoring Harry's rolling eyes.

Soon after the War, Severus Snape resigned from his position as the Potions Professor and became a member of the Senior Council, travelling the world and inventing new potions to his heart's content, using the freedom the new position allows to his advantage. However, when he would encounter a 'potions block' during his invention, he'd visit Hogwarts to terrorize the newest Potions Professor, the latest victim being Professor Henry Harbona, a young wizard of 29 with ulcers.

"I think that's quite enough on our dear prof. Harbona's failing health. I'd like to move onto why we called you, Harry." Dumbledore looked at Harry in the eyes through his lowered half-moon spectacles.

"How come the damn thing listens to you to grant your beck and call, but ignores my every scream and frustration, even though I'm the one that created it?"

"Because I'm the grandfather." Dumbledore answered, as though it was the only natural thing in the world.

'Potter 0 : Dumbledore 1'

Snape snickered into his teacup, "You lack age and wit to win Albus, brat."

Harry slumped in the chair, defeated.

"So, you called."

"Yes. We have both good and bad news to deliver."

Harry eyed Dumbledore and Snape to gauge the gravity of the situation, but being the masters of the art, they betrayed nothing. Sighing, Harry folded.

"Good, then bad."

"Well, the good news is, according to the new law the ministry passed this year, you have to take a vacation."

"But Albus, I have to be here to ground Hogwarts' core, and – "

"The bad news." Dumbledore cut off Harry's ranting.

"The bad news is that Hogwarts is going with you."

"Oh, merlin's balls."

Snape sneered at Harry's remark. You can trust a Potter to be creative with profanity.

* * *

* naming: a ritual when a powerful witch or wizard officially acknowledges and welcomes his/her creation into the world, thus grounding its existence and granting it magical power - usually done with chimera, Homunculus, and familiars. Without the ritual, the creation would never have a physical form and simply remain a sheer mass of magical energy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mess

Episode 2.

Harry Potter was miserable.

"So, have you decided where to go, my boy?"

No, scratch that. Harry Potter was infuriated.

"You announced my vacation only yesterday, Albus."

"But there must some place you always wanted to go! Bahamas? Cuba? London?"

"Canada."

"What? That's quite random."

Dumbledore looked owlishly at Harry at surprise. Granted, it wouldn't have been Harry's first choice either, but –

"That's where Hedwig landed on when I span the globe last night."

The hallway was suddenly encompassed by silence.

"Well, no time to twaddle. Pack your things. You leave tonight."

"What? Why am I leaving tonight? If I use the international portkey the ministry issues – "

"I'm afraid the teacher's insurance does not cover it, so I'm buying you the muggle 'play' ticket, but I'm broke as you know, so I'm buying you the cheapest last-minute ticket. No time to lose, now. Consider it a gift!"

"But – "

Dumbledore pushed Harry into the chamber and locked the door, telling Hogwarts not to let Harry out unless he completed his packing for extra measures.

"But I'm not a teacher!"

Harried Harry yelled at the closed door, kicking it in distress.

'Wait a minute…'

"There was a teacher's insurance at Hogwarts?"

Meanwhile, Dumbledore luxuriated in his mahogany rocking chair with a knowing smile on his lips and a glowing orb on the table beside him.

Oh, if Harry only knew…

***

23:04 EST

Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, SeaTac, Washington, USA (over 4,000 km far from where he's supposed to be)

Harry Potter was grumbling miserably in the seat of the waiting area.

'Bloody muggle transportation…'

His mood worsened as he reflected back to how he ended up in his current position.

***

8 hours ago, at the flight desk after arrival.

Toronto Pearson International Airport, Toronto, Canada

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but there has been a cargo mix-up – your pet carrier was sent elsewhere."

Harry's face drained of blood at the news. 'No, not Hedwig!'

"What do you mean 'elsewhere'? Where?"

"It appears that there has been a mistake while putting on the identification tag and now, your pet is in Washington."

"Wash- How the hell did it end up there?!"

"I apologize. Furthermore, according to the international package retrieval procedure, I'm afraid you must verify your pet in person at the Washington Airport. The company will supply the ticket, of course."

"I do NOT have the time or intention to go all the way to Washington when it was your stupid –"

"Your pet will need to be verified in person or else you will lose it, and will see it caged at the Humane Society _in Washington_."

***

So, that was why Harry was currently stuck in this stupid SeaTac Airport, waiting for his flight back to Canada. He had already retrieved Hedwig from the cargo personnel and seated idly for the boarding call. While Harry was fretting over his hard luck, a teenager staggered towards Harry, reeking of alcohol.

"Flight 903 to Toronto is now boarding. If you are first-class, please enter through the left side, please."

"That's my cue."

Failing to notice the drunk teen, Harry stood up and passed him by, but his hard luck just nosedived. All of a sudden, the teen grabbed a hold of Harry's shirt and… relieved his stomach contents.

"Bloody Morgana, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing, you bloody tosser!" screamed Harry, on top of his lungs.

From a distance, a young girl and an older female raced toward where he was having an emotional overload.

"Oh, Edward, you idiot!"

"Oh, my god, we're so sorry! He's never like this…"

'Err, is it me, or is there something really off about them?'

Harry may be a member of the Senior Council and one of the most powerful wizards alive, but that does not mean he's very perceptive to notice that the two women reached them a little too quickly for normal humans, or that their skin seems too pale to be healthy.

"We're so sorry. Edward, let go! I'll buy you a new shirt at the duty-free. Edward!"

Between tugging at the drunk teen named Edward and fervently apologizing to Harry, the woman appeared mortified as though she could die from embarrassment any minute.

"It's… Okay. I must leave to catch my flight, though. I think I can just wear the PJ they give us. That is, if he can just release my shirt…"

Harry tried to struggle free from the boy's grasp, but despite his delicate looks, the boy seemed to possess inhuman strength. Oh, if only Harry knew.

"Edward, what's gotten into you!? I'm awfully sorry. He's never like this. Edward, he has to _go_!"

At the woman's last statement, the grip seemed to tighten. Harry swore as he heard his shirt rip.

"Last call for flight 903 to Toronto, Canada. Mr. Harry Potter, please report to the first-class gate immediately. The gate will close in three minutes."

"Madame, it's alright. He can have the shirt. Here, if you don't mind, I'll just take it off for him to keep. It's soiled, anyway. My flight's due to leave soon, and I can't miss it. All my packages are already shipped…"

'Was that a _growl_?'

As Harry motioned to take off his shirt and leave, he heard the teen growl and felt the grip tighten. The shirt could not take any more and finally gave out with a loud ripping noise in the middle of the waiting area.

""Edward!""

Harry Potter wished he could cry.


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter

Episode 3.

_In the akashic record, it lists five classes of vampyres. The lowest of the five is the Darklings, who cannot take on a human form but can transform into a bat, mist or a shadow to facilitate their feeding (Please refer to Ch 17 for information on feeding). The fourth class is occupied by the Dolls. They are once-humans who have been turned by the Rogues. They lack intelligence, but are very adaptable (for comparison to other Dark Creatures, please see App 6). They do not feel pain, and are dependent on their Rogue sires, almost like the imprinting of chicks. The third class contains Rogues. They are vampyres who were consumed by strong emotions such as rage, despair, and loneliness. They are strongly influenced by their emotions and lack inhibition, thus making them unstable and dangerous. However, it is rare to find a vampyre who has let go of oneself to turn into a rogue, and even rarer to find a group of them. The second class is that of Constats. They are vampyres who best resemble their former mortal selves. They do possess inhuman strength and agility, and need to feed from blood, but lack the special power, called 'vispos'. The highest class of vampyres is called the Imperials. They possess vispos such as fortune-telling, incredible good luck, and mind-reading … …._

_All the vampyres in human form can perform their bodily functions such as crying, eating, and carrying out sexual activities like normal mortals, they will cease to work upon disuse for a long time. In fact, a vampyre suspected of being the famous Casanova was found infertile three hundred years after his prime … …._

_~ Recommended 4th Year Guide to Dark Creatures: Ch 22 Vampyres._

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry that Edward barfed on you, and ripped your shirt, and- and made you miss your flight… I swear this is most unusual for him…."

The lady was nearly in tears as she continued to apologize to Harry for the last 10 minutes. Harry wanted to scream at the lady to put a leash on the boy, to shake the drunk teen until he puked on some _other _unfortunate soul, to pull out his hair and apparate onto the plane. However, he came from the land of gentlemen, and he must act accordingly – at times like this, he really hated the fact that he was British.

"No, it's alright. I just would like to leave to book another flight, though. My pet is in the flight cargo as well, and I do not want the airport personnel to send her to… _Humane Society_. Please, do not worry about it."

"But we have to make it up to you! It's only polite, isn't it?"

'The only polite thing you can do in this situation is to _let me go_!'

"I think you should take the boy. He seems a little pasty… You wouldn't want him sick, now would you?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. You're very kind to concern for him even when he… Well, threw up on you. I know! Why don't you come with us? There are no more international flights today, and you can't possibly spend the night at the airport!"

Harry was fed up with this woman being so… _polite_. After all, there was only so much even a gentleman could take. There were wars fought over less, but he'd just have to settle for a little Snape outburst.

"Madame, as you've so clearly pointed out, _you lot_ have made me miss my flight, ruined my shirt beyond repair, _and_ insulted me quite publicly by _that boy_'s inability to control his alcohol consumption limits.

Harry visibly sneered when he mentioned the teen, who had the decency to flinch, but still did not let go of him.

Now, all my belongings, including my pet, are up in the air, when I am down _here_, with_ you_. The best thing you can do for me at this state is to have this insolent prick remove his filthy hands off of my person, respect my personal bubble, and to leave me the fuck _alone_! If you'll excuse me, I bid you all a good day and hope-"

"We'll invite you!"

"-you'll invite me. Wait, what?"

"We, the Cullens, would be honoured to invite you, sir, in hopes to amend the wrongs we've done unto you. So, let's go, shall we?"

A pixie-like girl came out from nowhere and proceeded things without leaving Harry an option to decline. She had a knowing glint in her eyes just like Harry's former headmaster. Harry did not like how things were going. Not at all.

Harry tried to refute the invitation, but two burly guys – Harry wished he had their physique during his teen years – came from behind and grabbed hold of each of his arms like a crook being dragged to the police station. They would have had no trouble doing so with Harry's physique of 5'9 and 155 lbs.

"B- but my owl!"

"Don't worry. She'll be fine."

"Young lady, I don't know how it works in America, but where I come from, this is called _kidnapping _and if you persist with your so-called invitation, it will extend to_ unlawful detainment_. In which they are both very illegal actions!"

"Nonsense! We're just being friendly, and demonstrating an American hospitality!"

"Fine, may I be graced enough know where exactly your humble abode is?"

"Forks, WA."

"Forks… Wait, that's at least three hours away from here! Oh, no. I would never wish to be a burden on such _polite_ young children such as you! I'll just spend the night at the hotel!"

"Don't be silly! Besides, Edwards looks like he doesn't want you to!"

"It'll be no problem if he just takes my shirt. Besides, it looks like you have a big group to travel. Considering the distance and time, there won't be a room for me."

"Oh, there's plenty of room. There are two SUV's in the parking lot, and trust me – it will not take even three hours."

"So shut up and hold on."

True to her words, they arrived at Forks in two hours and 45 minutes… But Harry would've preferred to take extra three hours if need be than to go through that manic speeding on the interstate again. Harry could swear that he's encountered many sorts of fears in his life, but that recent experience just made his top ten. Whether out of fear or reluctance to accept the current situation, Harry fainted not long past the two-hour point, and now hung limply in Edward's arms.

"Edward, honey. He'll have to stay in your room, considering all the other rooms are occupied, unfortunately."

"And Edward – dotry to reel back your libido."

Alice smirked as she warned the still-drunk teenager clutching at Harry's sides tightly.

…… Good luck, Harry.

***

In his room, Edward plopped Harry onto a mass of plush futons and he soon lay on top of Harry. Edward's breathing was getting heavier by the minute and his pupils were dilated. He tucked his nose on the nape of Harry's neck and breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of the coursing life just below the thin layer of skin. Edward started lapping at the patch of skin like a hound and pursued a trail of kisses slowly downward. As he did so, he unbuttoned the soiled shirt, soon revealing golden, sun-kissed skin and taught muscles, sculpted by more than mere training and exercise.

Edward paused in his tasting when he elicited a moan from Harry by tickling the hair on the belly, just above the pant line. The moan fueled something primal in Edward and he speeded up the unraveling process, unzipping Harry's pants with his teeth and inhaling deeply into Harry's boxers.

Edward's hands did not play idly as Edward consumed Harry inch by inch. He pressed and pulled on Harry's nipples and rubbed circles on his back, his cold hands bristling Harry's skin, making it more sensitive to all of Edward's administrations.

Edward blew hot air to Harry's boxers and chuckled in satisfaction as he was greeted with a 'high' response. Edward was finally trying to remove Harry's last bit of clothing when Harry woke to consciousness.

"Why's it so bloody cold – Bloody hell, what the fuck - !"

Harry's scream was smothered by Edward's lips crushing down and swallowing his cries. The invasive tongue explored nearly every crevice of Harry's mouth, sweeping Harry's teeth and tickling his palate. Harry tried desperately to thwart off Edward to no avail. Sensing that he'll lose the fight soon if he didn't do something _immediately_, Harry injected his magic into his bracelet.

In a flash, Edward found himself pinned to the wall by a glowing mass of… _something_, while Harry regained control and was now glaring hotly under his bangs.

"Who the hell gave you the right to _rape_ me, you – you _despicable_ piece of muggle…!!!"

His fury left Harry at a loss for words. At that instant, a knock erupted from the door, and Alice walked in with an amused grin plastered on her face.

"Well, this was unexpected."

Her grin didn't fade as Harry quickly scampered to find his shed clothes and Edward growled at her in annoyance.

"I apologize for my brother's promiscuity. He's never like this."

"Oh? So he's never drunk in his own stupor and goes on raping unconscious people like he did with me? _That_ never?"

"No, I mean he's never this hasty. Of course, being an English gentleman such as yourself, you'll need proper courting. A dinner and a movie before you dive under the sheets with a date."

"A date?! Now I know that you're _all_ off your rockers! You'd better let me go _now_ before I sue all of you for kidnapping, imprisonment and attempted…"

"Yes?"

"… If men qualified for rape, you'd be convicted of _that _too! And stop following me, for God's sake!"

As Harry ranted about, trying desperately to avoid Edward's groping, Alice's eyes glazed over and she stood completely still, as though an arrow had struck her. As soon as her disposition had changed, it faded as quickly. Waking up to her reverie, Alice shook her head a bit and grinned widely like a cat that spotted a mouse.

"Oh, well. We definitely wouldn't want that. You are free to go as you please."

"Get your filthy hands off of me, you perverted-!!! What?"

"Sir, with all due respect, we, the Cullens, are not criminals nor do we intend to become one. Ergo, you are free to go."

Harry motioned to argue that it was _she_ who dragged him to her home and left him no choice, but wisely refrained from saying so, not wanting to worsen his emotional disarray.

"Thank you, madame, and I bid you good day."

"If you'd like, we can give you a ride."

"I don't think so. Your _kindness_ is well accepted without your maniac sister trying to give me a heart attack with that road rage of hers. I can find my own way back to the airport."

"Okay. But our house is in the outskirts of town, in the woods. So it'd be better if we drove you just down to the roads, at least. We wouldn't want _anything _to happen to you."

Alice muttered the last sentence to herself while fixing her gaze at Edward, seeing him startle at her words. Alice noticed red tinge darkening on Edward's earlobes and that he looked properly ashamed.

Alice eyed Edward to _sit_ as though commanding a puppy, and escorted Harry out to the car.

Harry was dropped off at a diner nearby the Cullens' house and after he made sure that the vehicle was out of sight, he apparated to his reserved flat in Canada. For some reason, he could not shake off a foreboding feeling that what he experienced today was only just the beginning.

***

Cullens

"Alice, what was that all about? Why did you invite that human? And you didn't have to stamp on my foot so hard to keep me quiet, you know. You're not as fragile as you deceive other people."

Emmett complained to Alice on their way back from the drop-off point. He did not hate others as Rosalie was prone to, but that did not mean he welcomed just any stranger into their house, either.

"Stop whining. And he's no ordinary human."

"A human's a human. Homo sapien. Descended from monkeys? No predator instincts like we possess."

"That homo sapien will become your new brother-in-law."

The car was encompassed in shocked silence. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all looked at Alice dumbfounded. Finally, Emmett mustered up the courage to ask.

"What?! Alice, you can't mean that!"

"Just watch."

"You're gonna dump Jasper for that old man!?!"

The car was silent again, except it was not out of shock this time, but of exasperation and a strong desire of everyone to scuff Emmett in the back of his head. Jasper punched Emmett in the ribs and Rosalie rolled her eyes, muttering 'why I put up with you, I have no idea.'

"Emmett."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and drive."

Everyone in the car could witness Alice's smile reach subzero as she glared icily at Emmett and his sheer stupidity.


End file.
